


Moonlight Dancer

by dramatic owl (snarky_panda)



Category: Mulan (1998)
Genre: Drabble, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarky_panda/pseuds/dramatic%20owl
Summary: A flash of silver in the moonlight caught his eye first.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24
Collections: Half a Moon: 14 Days of Celebrating Women





	Moonlight Dancer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the halfamoon challenge for the prompt: silver.

A flash of silver in the moonlight caught his eye first.

He moved silently through the garden toward the elusive gleam of light. His eyes adjusted to the darkness and the disembodied silver became an extension of a lithe shadow gracefully dancing through fighting forms under the night sky, her sword slicing the air.

She wasn't a traditional woman and it had taken longer for her to find her place. But watching her, he marveled at her skill and reflected with pride that she took after him.

It truly was a gift and an honor having her as a daughter.


End file.
